


《承语》第八章  早餐

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng





	《承语》第八章  早餐

他标记你了？  
————————————————  
这一晚上，贺语其实睡的很不好。他无比雀跃的心无论如何也平复不下来，跟疲惫不堪的身体做对，一个让他在下一瞬间就昏睡过去，另一个叫嚣着让他再清醒一点，贪婪这来之不易的温存。  
  
贺语还记着栾承昨天手指刚进入他时的威胁，他不知道栾承是想到了什么点子，不过他一点也不想尝试“整天打开”是个什么滋味。  
  
漆黑的夜翻出一片青白，贺语轻轻地翻身下了床。栾承的胳膊还搭在他身上，贺语半边身子都是僵硬的。他钻进浴室里，不敢打开喷头洗澡，怕吵醒了栾承，局促的思索了半天，才决定用洗手池的水龙头一点一点掬了水到身上，用毛巾擦拭干净。  
  
贺语跪在浴室的瓷砖上，闭了闭眼。半晌，他一只手撑着地，另一只手探到身后。  
  
自己做扩张，对在奴营生活了一年的贺语来说并不是什么难事。那些刚开始的疼痛和自己手指侵入的羞耻他都已经习惯了，甚至更加激烈、粗暴的他都承受过，不算之前贺家人的种种折辱，但算在栾家下营呆的这一年，他的羞耻心应该早就被消磨没了。魏琮指派给他做基础训练的调教师告诉他，下营的奴隶，得没了那些把自己当人看的想法、只记得自己长了上下两张嘴，才能让主人满意。  
  
贺语以为自己已经足够习惯了，可是在这个浴室里，跟栾承一墙之隔，刚刚使用过他、还赏给了他些许温柔的他的主人正在那张残留着暧昧气息的床上休息，而他就要早早的起来，巴巴的为下一次做好准备。  
  
他不想这样的，他想与那个人像昨天一样，在猛烈的撞击和强烈的心跳声中缠绵。甚至得到他的亲吻。贺语大胆的想，一颗心就像被浸了蜜糖。思及此，他一颗心都是软的，心里最后一点不甘都消散不见。  
  
他把挤满了润滑剂的手指探入半张着的后穴。栾承昨晚折腾他到很晚，到他早起的时候那处也没有完全合拢。他手指挑逗几下，极有技巧地把穴口捣弄的温热湿润。甬道里些许潮湿，他咬着牙克制着前身的欲望。希望做的准备没有白费，贺语美滋滋地想。  
  
他翻出一套干净的奴营衣服穿上，按照栾家家规，下等奴是要负责照看主人日常生活起居的，他在魏琮那里受过这样的训练。只是在他从楼上下去厨房的时候，才终于明白栾承“我不缺奴隶”是什么意思。  
  
贺语在浴室里磨蹭了半天，下楼的时候庄园里的佣人已经开始忙活起来了。厨房里的佣人不多，但各司其职，何况要照顾的只有栾承姜姚两个人，他们也不需要多么精致繁琐的伺候，平常的时候，佣人们更多的还是在打理这个庄园。早餐之前，常叔亲自在厨房看着，一道道精致的早餐正在有条不紊的准备着。  
  
贺语穿着一身简单的没什么花纹灰色的奴隶服，被厨房里食物的鲜香包围着，周围的佣人都穿着方便工作的衣服，脚步匆匆地经过他身边，他显得与这里格格不入。常叔看到他站在门口，笑眯眯地走过来，“怎么起来这么早？小孩子还在长身体，早上去多睡一会补补觉。”  
  
贺语一阵尴尬，在常叔了然的目光下脖颈泛起一片粉红，“不...不用了，我得做事了。请问我能帮您做点什么？这些..我都会做的。”  
  
“哦，”常叔低头看了看表，算着时间栾承也差不多该起来了，“你去那边煎个蛋吧，家主爱吃溏心的，然后把早餐端去餐桌，过一会家主就该起来了。”  
  
“好！”贺语正在单向热恋中，一提到栾承浑身充满了干劲。他兴冲冲地走到炉具边上，挑了一柄平底锅冲干净，贺语太心急了，锅底的水还没被炉火蒸烤干，倒下去的油碰到锅底的水珠立刻四溅弹开，在贺语露出一截的手腕内侧上烫了两块红印出来。贺语的皮肤对温度异常敏感，他慌忙收回手揉搓了两下。  
  
不过没关系，这是给栾承准备的早餐，要抓紧做好，不能让主人久等。贺语没来得及用凉水冲两下，他从冰箱里捡了一颗长得最饱满的鸡蛋，在锅边磕开，撬开裂缝滩了进去。  
  
他捧着盘子跟在常叔后面往餐厅去的时候，餐桌旁边已经坐了一个人了。昨晚的种种痕迹都已经被收拾干净了，可是灰色的压抑感还历历在目，贺语心中被淡淡的不安笼罩着。那个人坐的位置...再走近些，他看到，那不是栾承，是姜姚。   
  
姜姚懒懒地坐在凳子上，看着有些疲惫。贺语面对姜姚有从心底里的恐惧，把托盘轻放在桌子上，退开两步双腿一软就矮了下去，“夫人...”  
  
姜姚偏头看了一眼他，有心事似的没理会他，瞟了一眼托盘上的食物，“这是栾承的。去把我的端过来。”  
  
贺语松了一口气，正想起身偷偷溜走，主位上的姜姚突然出声，“站住。”贺语僵住了身子，重新低下头。姜姚慢慢俯下身靠近贺语，轻轻嗅着，眼神直直盯着贺语的头顶，“他标记你了？”  
  
贺语被他的语气冰的一震，支支吾吾半天也没敢吐出半个清晰的字，只能哆哆嗦嗦地俯下身，额头抵在手背上，尽力让自己显得平静而有礼貌，呢喃着求他宽恕。  
  
“很好。贱人。”姜姚的语气里没有昨天的暴怒，显得冷静的残忍。贺语双眼紧闭，恨不得把自己缩到餐桌底下。他听到姜姚动作，在桌上摸索一阵。突然，一个厚实的瓷杯在他手边炸开，刚冲泡好的红茶翻滚出来泼在他手腕上，瞬时红了一片。  
  
“诶呀...夫人消消气，大早上的，先把早餐用了。”常叔重新端着给姜姚准备的早餐，听到这边动静疾跑两步过来，看贺语疼的在地上直打颤，“你还杵在这儿干嘛，快去把东西收拾了。”  
  
贺语应声答是，连忙转身想往厨房里跑，他低着头抹了一把眼睛，谁知一迈步就撞上了一具坚实的身体，是栾承。  
  
栾承套着一身新的家居服，刚下楼就看到贺语红着眼眶，抓起被贺语藏在怀里捂着的手腕，轻皱了眉，“怎么弄的？”  
  
贺语哽咽着低下头，试图把手腕往回缩，“奴隶不小心打翻了杯子...对不起，主人，奴隶这就去收拾。”  
  
“是么？”栾承听着贺语尽力保持稳定的语调，听着很像实话。栾承看了一眼若无其事用着早餐的姜姚，心下了然。“不用收拾了，跟我上楼。常叔把早餐端上来，再盛一碗热粥。”  
  
栾承抓着贺语的胳膊，不去碰那块被烫红了的手腕，大步拽着他回到卧室。贺语踉跄着跟上他的脚步，一进门，栾承回身砸上门，跟在后面的贺语被他狠狠一拽，重心不稳摔跪在了地上。  
  
“主人...对不起，奴隶太笨了...奴隶...”贺语摆正跪姿，盯着地面，他无声地掉了两滴眼泪砸进地毯里，暗暗用力让气息稳定，要是不被栾承这样近距离的注视着，他甚至连胸口的起伏都能忍住。  
  
“就这么喜欢跪？一会让你跪个够。”栾承怒气正盛，没理会他。绕过他走到床头，在床头柜里一阵翻找。贺语一颗心悬在嗓子中，一连串的变故让他不知道如何反应，他只能随着栾承的脚步移动膝盖，朝着床头的方向悄悄抽了下鼻子。  
  
栾承的脚步声贺语前方响起，一双踏着拖鞋的脚进入视线，下一秒，一小管药膏被仍在贺语面前的地上，栾承冷静下来，语气中少了些怒气，急急地说，“滚去浴室里冲冲，上完药出来。”  
  
————————————————  
唔！不算刀！吧！开始进入两人感情发酵期...  
希望大家不要太讨厌姜姚，客观的看他也只是一个毫无感情的剧情推动机器而已。  
  
久等啦，昨天校庆忙了一天...没来得及发  
喜欢的女孩子回学校啦，开始陪她学习备考！最近可能没有很多时间码字，只有中午的时间，可能会有两天一更（？）我会努力的！请大家不要放弃我（笔芯）  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
